Captain Hook's Hooks (object)
Captain Hook's hooks are objects owned by the evil pirate Captain Hook in ''Peter Pan'' and the spin-off television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Appearances ''Peter Pan In the original film, the captain's hooks are briefly seen after Mr. Smee informs Hook that Pan has banished Tinker Bell. This shocking news gives Hook an idea, so he orders Smee to retrieve his case of hooks (which Smee calls his "Sunday set") before he sends him to capture Tinker Bell. The Captain was still seen wearing his golden hook, as he uses Tinker Bell's jealousy of Wendy to learn the whereabouts of Peter's hideout. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Captain Hook's Hook appeared in one of the outtakes in this Disney Fairies film, when Blaze accidentally frightens the scaredy Tinker Bell when he fetches the hook. Jake and the Never Land Pirates The captain's hooks play a larger role in the Disney Junior spin-off no longer just limited to a mere case, but an entire cabinet of various hooks at the captain's disposal to help him collect as much treasure as possible and even plunder treasure from Jake and his crew. Some of the hooks include a Whirly-Hook to give the captain flight, a plunger hook to grasp treasure, and even a butterfly net hook. In the episode "Captain Hook's Hooks" Captain Hook notices that his prized collection of hooks are filthy. He orders Sharky and Bones to clean them but while they were cleaning, the Octopus creeps aboard the Jolly Roger and steals eight of Captain Hook's hooks from Sharky and Bones before fleeing back into the Never Sea. Knowing they'll have to walk the plank if the captain finds out Sharky and Bones to pursue the sneaky cephalopod to Neverland with the help of Jake and his crew to retrieve the eight stolen hooks. They are retrieved and the hooks are resorted. However, in the mix of getting them back, the hooks are even more filthy. In the episode "Hook's Hookity-Hook!" the Captain get fed up with switching between his hooks so he invents an all in one Swiss army hook called the "Hookity-Hook" so he'll always have every hook in his collection on hand. But it becomes too hard for Hook to control, forcing him to revert to many individual hooks once more. When Beatrice Le Beak and her pet falcon Fast Claw are held captive by Captain Hook and his crew at the end of the episode "Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!" and forced to walk the plank, but Beatrice and Fast Claw evade capture and a watery fate with Captain Hook's Whirly-Hook. In the episode "Pirate Pals!" Beatrice is captured yet again by the combined forces of Captain Hook and Jake's crew. Hook plans on leaving Beatrice Le Beak stranded on a deserted island, but before Hook could put his plan into motion Beatrice Le Beak makes her escape yet again from Hook's Whirly-Hook. Once Upon a Time The Hook of Killian Jones is a replacement of the character's left hand when Rumplestiltskin chops off Jones' hand. Killian Jones' notoriety of having a hooked hand earns him the nickname "Hook." He finds a way to travel to Storybrooke and get revenge on Rumplestiltskin, now known as Mr. Gold. After Hook is being hospitalized for severely fractured ribs, his hook is taken away and kept in the sheriff's office, but he eventually steals it back. Using a type of poison, he coats his hook and tracks down Mr. Gold in New York where he stabs him. When Killian blackmailed Mr. Gold into reattaching his lost hand, Emma jokingly asked if she was supposed to call him "Captain Hand". However, the hand belonged to his old self, and was causing Killian to relapse back into that person; in exchange for a favor to Mr. Gold, Killian had his hook once more take the place of his hand. Emma once pointed out that Killian looks for any opportunity to use his hook. If he needs to appear harmless in the Land Without Magic, Killain swaps the hook for a fake hand. List of Hooks *Iron Hook *Plunger-Hook *Fly Swatter-Hook *Fishing Rod-Hook *Pinwheel-Hook *Butterfly Net-Hook *Whirly-Hook *Eggbeater-Hook *Feather-Hook *Hammer-Hook *Shovel-Hook *Grappling Hook-Hook *Extendo Grip-Hook *Lasso-Hook *Hookity-Hook (only appearance in "Hook's Hookity-Hook!") *Putter-Hook *Can Opener-Hook *Sack-Hook *Fork-Hook *Spoon-Hook *Knife-Hook *Napkin-Hook *Baseball Glove-Hook *Oar-Hook *Megaphone-Hook *Fan-Hook *Magnet-Hook *Baseball Bat-Hook *Ice Cream Scoop-Hook *Teacup-Hook *Scissors-Hook *Sledge Hammer-Hook Gallery Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-5316.jpg TheHook.png|Hook's hook in ''Once Upon a Time CHooks_Hooks.jpg Captain Hook trying to steel the Dassel Diamond.JPG Captain Hook with his fly swater hook.JPG Hook_Smee.jpg 640px-Hook captured peter's shadow.png Whirly Hook Away.jpg Hook's Hookity-Hook!.jpg Eggbeater-Hook.jpg CaptHook crew.jpg Magnet-Hook.jpg Shovel-Hook01.jpg Megaphone-Hook.jpg Oar-Hook.jpg Baseballbat-Hook.jpg Baseball Glove-Hook.jpg Butterfly Net-Hook.jpg Hook-Pirate Putt-Putt.jpg Pinwheel-Hook.jpg Lasso-Hook.jpg Ice Cream Scoop-Hook.jpg Octopus03.jpg Hook&Tink.jpg Cabinet_of_hooks.jpg FeatherHook.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5614.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5615.jpg Cologne bottle-Hook.png Fan-Hook.jpg Teacup-Hook.jpg Can Opener-Hook.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5626.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5616.jpg Disney-Jake-and-the-Neverland-Pirates-Hooks-Cabinet-of-Hooks.jpg Pick axe Hook.png Baby Hook-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Hook&Smee-Hideout…It's Hook!.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook-Jake's Starfish Search.jpg Hook's pillow hook.jpg Hook'sHook-Playing with Skully.jpg Toothpick&Shoehorn hook-Nanny Nell.png Rocket Hook.png windshock-Hook.png Hookity-Hook-Hook's Hookity-Hook.jpg jingle bells hook.png The Jolly Roger-First Look and Find book.jpg Hook-The Never Land Games.png Once Upon a Time - The Musical Episode.jpg T-captain hook-2.png Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Peter Pan Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates objects Category:Once Upon a Time objects Category:Once Upon a Time Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms